User talk:Benthegame
Hey, welcome to the wiki! I'm Tdifan1234, one of the senior editors. Have fun! ^^ --Tdifan1234 - Legendary Nerd! 22:22, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Hiya Ben! What's up? I'm YoshiPerson! I joined last month! If you have any questions just ask me on my talk page! I can get you oriented with this AWESOME Wiki!--Cow Says "quack!" Duck says hey that's my line. YOSHIPERSON ASSAULT! 22:32, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Guys im the unresigered user. Ben on Lets Leave It to professionals I kind of figured that out. LOL Have fun on this wiki!--Cow Says "quack!" Duck says hey that's my line. YOSHIPERSON ASSAULT! 22:36, October 19, 2009 (UTC) XD thx. Hey YoshiPerson do you wanna join my camp Total Drama: Sing It Ya, just read the rules, it says NEVER advertise your camp to non-subscribers. I hope nobody noticed. And leave a message at MY talk mage. Just search: User: YoshiPerson on the serch thing over there and you click on Talk page where you can send me mail. That helpful?--Cow Says "quack!" Duck says hey that's my line. YOSHIPERSON ASSAULT! 22:40, October 19, 2009 (UTC) umm... I'm pretty sure Cody and Owen were TDACodyFan's characters... just sayin. --Your heart's on fire, 23:22, October 19, 2009 (UTC) oh, wait- you said you made a new account. sorry for my paranoia. --Your heart's on fire, 23:25, October 19, 2009 (UTC) It's LOLperson's turn to race the blue Angels on Let's Leave it to the Professionals!!! Harley's male. Why? -User:KoopaKidJr. Dude, sorry if I sound mean, but Total Drama Vacation already exists. I made it a while back....--'Hey! I'm 'Dookie... 20:25, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Uh...dude, sign-ups are closed in Chimchar University. I'm gonna have to ask you to remove your script and dialouge, if any. Since you're new, I'll cut you some slack, but I hope you learn from this. Chimchar, I choose you! SILVER! 21:11, October 24, 2009 (UTC) What do you think of the themes at Talk:Total Drama: The Movie? -User:KoopaKidJr. Oh, OK then! Sorry for the misunderstanding! ^U^ Chimchar, I choose you! SILVER! 21:39, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Do you wanna chat on Total Drama: The Movie? -User:KoopaKidJr. Hey are we still doin total drama cook off Ben, take a look at the rules. If you break them one of the admins will ban you. And I don't want that to happen!!!!--I'm a-crazy, You're a-crazy, We're a-crazy, LET'S BE CRAZY!!! 00:22, October 27, 2009 (UTC) If your online, do you wanna chat on Total Drama: The Movie? -User:KoopaKidJr. Don't forget to do the challenge for Total Drama Chaotic Camp!!! -User:KoopaKidJr. Wanna RP on Total Drama: The Movie or B-Movie Island? -User:KoopaKidJr. Don't worry about that. Joe is sueing the show and if he wins the lawsuit, everybody will be doomed. -User:KoopaKidJr. THPTHTHPTH!!!!! HAVE FUN BEING TAGGED!!!! PS. YOU HAVE TO DO THIS!!!!!!!----PICKLES!!! It's me! 19:16, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I need an avatar from you for TDA4. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:19, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Have you ever done a character recolor or something like that? --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 22:01, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Character template Why you delete it all? --Phineasandferbfan2010 18:17, December 13, 2009 (UTC) You are needed here. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 01:31, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama: The Movie Finale Please vote for who you want to win on Total Drama: The Movie! If you see a duck don't touch it, because it'll bite your finger. 14:15, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Will you play as Owen Benthegame,will you play as Owen in my camp?-Sunsummer7